Tres lindos gatitos y un tonto
by Sary Days
Summary: Once-ler es un chico muy tonto desde que se volvió millonario, a todos les molesta su fea actitud. Su madre tiene un plan para hacer que su hijo cambie su actitud arrogante, pero ¿funcionará?
1. Chapter 1: El arrogante

Mucho tiempo había pasado, ahora el hombre más rico y poderoso del mundo era un joven, bastante joven que era arrogante, terco e irritante, lo que lo define en tres palabras negativas. Pasaba todo su tiempo en su oficina fumando puros y quien sabe, tal vez quizá también tomaba un poco de whiskey, pero lo que no hacía era trabajo, el dinero llegaba solo a sus manos, pues vendía su producto bastante bien y podría decirse que usaba magia para que aquello se vendiera ya que para algunas personas su producto de mil usos, era una tontería.

El chico arrogante lo tenía todo, dinero, fama y poderío, ¿qué más podía pedir? No le faltaba nada, así que ahora estaba satisfecho. Pero no del todo, le irritaba que su personal fuera bastante lento, y eso lo hacía enfurecer. No sólo era un chico arrogante, terco e irritante, también era bastante grosero con quien sea, ya sea su familia o incluso con su madre. Había cambiado, claro, de ser un humilde campesino a ser la persona más poderosa.

Un día estaba en su oficina como siempre sentado frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles, había un teléfono rojo donde recibía las llamadas importantes y a un lado de éste una fotografía, en ella se apreciaba un paisaje. El arrogante tenía un sentimiento hacia ese lugar, sino por qué tendría esa fotografía. También había un cenicero, lleno de colillas de cigarrillos, lo cual era raro pues casi siempre fumaba puros. Si cambiaba de cigarrillo era porque sentía demasiado estrés.

Estaba escribiendo en una hoja de papel, quien sabe que tantas cosas, tan concentrado y en tan silencio a su alrededor, entonces, la gran puerta de su oficina recibió tres golpes llamando. El arrogante que escribía se llevó un susto tremendo y pasó la pluma por casi toda la hoja, significaba que lo había arruinado.

Maldijo a la persona detrás de la puerta en voz baja pero con una intención de matarla, ya que la hoja en la que escribía era importante. Y antes de que abrieran la puerta, ésta se abrió sin permiso autorizado, lo cual le molestó aún más, debían pedir su consentimiento en todo.

El joven desarrugó su frente al ver a su quedísima madre entrar. En ocasiones, ella lo sacaba de quicio, pero era la única persona que podía pasearse por toda la mansión sin el consentimiento de su hijo, como quien lo dice, ella era "la otra dueña del poderío" ya que sin su exigencia para que su hijo vendiera ese "producto de mil usos", él no tendría nada de lo que tiene ahora.

Meneándose, caminó hasta el escritorio de su hijo y se quedó ahí parada. Su visita no significaba otra cosa más que algo importante, la gente importante tiene trabajo que hacer, y ella era gente importante gracias a su hijo.

― Tengo un importante viaje de negocios, cielo. ― Comenzó su madre.

El chico sólo alzó su mirada para poder ver a la cara a su madre, ya que, no le importaba mucho que hiciera o no hiciera.

― Te vas entonces. ― Se adelantó a decir. ― ¿Cuándo?

― En dos horas. ― Contestó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

― ¡Oh, no! Mamá, no puedes irte tan pronto. ― Le dijo alzando un poco la voz.

La señora se rio de satisfacción, pues a su hijo no le gustaba para nada que lo dejara solo en la gran mansión con un montón de trabajo por delante. Ya antes mencionado, al joven no le gustaba para nada trabajar, aún era muy joven, pero tenía que hacerlo. Al final accedió a lo que su madre le dijo.

― Pero sabes que puedes irte sin avisar, mamá. Lo hiciste sólo para molestarme ¿no es cierto? ― dijo con fastidio.

― Claro que no. ― De nuevo se rio dejando a su hijo confundido ― Recibí una llamada de tu tío Gru…

Los ojos del chico se llenaron ahora de sorpresa, y por su mente empezaron a bombardear uno y mil recuerdos de su infancia miserable, seguido de su adolescencia, y en todos aparecía su tío Gru.

Su tío, era hermano de su difunto padre, después de la muerte del padre del joven, Gru jamás volvió a aparecer. O sea que se separó de la familia, por un tiempo, hasta ese día el joven no había vuelto a escuchar hablar o saber de él.

Los recuerdos que pasaron por su mente no fueron tan malos, no, eran horribles. Su padre era una buena persona, el único que comprendía los sueños de su hijo menor, pero su tío era todo lo contrario, casi igual que su madre, él trataba de humillarlo frente a todos, pero para su padre aquello era sólo diversión, pero para el joven arrogante era toda una tortura. Podría decirse que aunque fueran cuñados, la madre y el tío se llevaban muy bien, adoraban humillar al joven arrogante de pequeño.

Es por eso que sus ojos llenos de asombro se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas, lo cual dejó de hacer cuando reaccionó. Su tío Gru, no era una buena persona o al menos eso era lo que él recordaba.

― ¿El tío Gru? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se alejó de la familia? Había roto todos los lazos relacionados con nosotros, ¿qué lo trae de vuelta? ― El joven arrogante parecía bastante alterado, asustado y molesto a la vez.

Tomó a su madre por los hombros agitándola desesperadamente para que contestara a cada una de las preguntas que había hecho.

― Cielo, vas a estar bien. Yo me tengo que ir, te dejo a cargo de eso. ― Le dijo su madre dándole la espalda para salir de la oficina, pero se paró en seco ― Ah, se me olvidaba, me llevaré a la familia conmigo. Sabes que no puedo llevarte, además ya te comprometí con tu tío. Buena suerte, _mi cielo._

Aquello, sí, aquello era para molestar al chico arrogante, y en cuanto salió su madre de la oficina, él pegó un grito en el cielo.

― A Once-ler nadie lo va a humillar de nuevo… ― Murmuró para sí.


	2. Chapter 2: Tío Gru

**Segundo caaaaappitulo! **

**esta historia es una buena fusión sobre las dos películas mas famosas de Universal Studios :3 la verdad me pareció buena idea escribirla además de que sería una buena forma de enlazar esas dos películas que a mí me encantan. Espero que esta idea les gusté igual :)**

**disfruten su lectura.**

_**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados a continuación me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños Universal Studios y Dr. Seuss. **_

Capitulo dos: Tío Gru

Al día siguiente Once-ler se encontraba de nuevo en su oficina, muy sólo, la única compañía que tenía era la de sus sirvientes que se encargaban de todo su cuidado. De verdad se le había olvidado por completo que su madre no estaba en casa ni su familia, así que no esperaba mucho que ellos estuvieran tanto a su cuidado como lo eran sus sirvientes.

Estaba fumando un puro cuando una de sus sirvientes tocó su puerta para poder entregar el café que había encargado desde hace más de diez minutos, fue suficiente tiempo para preparar un solo café.

El chico obviamente se puso furioso, aunque se le había olvidado que tenía un café en espera, fue un error muy grande para la sirvienta tocar esa puerta y tener la orden de entrar. Once-ler al recordad que quería un café y éste había llegado demasiado tarde, frunció las cejas.

La señora que tenía la bandeja estaba un poco asustada, sinceramente era la única que podía entrar a la oficina sin que el chico le dijera algo pero aun así le asustaba la idea de estar cerca de él y que se pusiera a gritarle como acostumbraba a hacerlo desde hace tiempo a casi todo el personal de la casa.

Y estaba en lo correcto. Once-ler dejó el puro en un cenicero aún encendido y estaba sólo consumido a la mitad. Él no toleraba esta falta de conductas, y últimamente era más grosero que de costumbre, porque si bien, nunca fue así, o tal vez lo era pero jamás lo supo expresar hasta que el dinero llego y le dio el poder que ahora tenía. Once-ler empezó a hablar… a reclamar.

― Creo que pedí ese café exactamente a las 9:59 am. Pasaron más de diez minutos desde que lo pedí. ― Se quejó volteando a ver a la señora con una mirada asesina.

Fruncía las cejas y eso hacía que él pareciera algo más que aterrador, y más para una mujer que casi pasaba los cuarenta.

La mujer depositó la bandeja en el escritorio del joven con mucho temor, y sin decir nada.

― Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. ― dijo.

Once-ler suspiró lleno de enojo, le irritaba la idea tonta de que sus sirvientes no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para que lo tuvieran bien atendido. Además eso sería falta de respeto a su jefe que ese caso sería Once-ler. Eso lo irritaba aún más, ser un jefe, un poderoso muchacho que a pesar de eso aún les da empleo a viejos que no hacían bien su trabajo. ¡Qué fastidio!

― Llévate eso, ya no lo quiero… Para la próxima quiero ese café listo antes de las diez. ― Ordenó el chico de mala gana. Aún se escuchaba su tono grosero aunque se había calmado un poco.

La mujer no supo qué otra cosa hacer, se quedó parada por un momento con cara de pocos amigos, ella también se había puesto furiosa pero no iba a dejar que se le notara frente a su jefe que era caprichoso y un mocoso irrespetuoso que simplemente le había dado empleo, de quejarse o de no obedecerlo tendía problemas.

Así que opto por hacerle caso, llevarse la charola y no decirle ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera las simples palabras: "con permiso" para salir, era una mujer y debería ser tratada con respeto. La señora Isabella era quien era un poco más amable con el personal y con ella si se podían quejar se jefe pero no, su hijo no accedería a nada, era un mal educado. Y por ese momento la sirvienta no podía quejarse con Isabella porque no estaba en casa. La mansión estaba sola.

Justo al medio día la puerta principal sonó, con ese característico timbre "ding-dong". El mayordomo de la casa abrió. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Era la persona que estaban esperando desde el día anterior y los sirvientes esperaban que el joven Once-ler cambiara un poco su actitud al ver a sus parientes recién llegados para recibirlos.

El mayordomo sabía quiénes eran, pues Isabella había hablado con él antes de partir a sus "asuntos de trabajo". Claro que los estaban esperando.

Tres lindas niñas entraron corriendo a la mansión en cuando el mayordomo dio la orden de que podían entrar, después de ellas entró un hombre alto y con grande nariz acompañado de una mujer muy guapa y delgada.

El tío Gru no había cambiado nada… físicamente.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del joven, escuchó claramente voces de niños, pensó por un momento que se estaba volviendo loco pues ni en un millón de años pensaría que hubiera niños dentro de su casa, o que había niños jugando a fuera de su oficina, ni afuera en la calle ya que era propiedad privada. Pero eran más que reales… aunque la casa era enorme, los gritos se escuchaban muy cerca. Once-ler no podía creer eso, era imposible que hubiera niños, o niñas, mucho menos niñas. Así que agitó su cabeza para poder sacar esas voces de su cabeza.

Se estaba irritando como siempre, ya estaba más que molesto, esas voces en su cabeza eran más que reales… y estaba en lo cierto. El mayordomo abrió la puerta de la oficina y justo detrás de él entraron las tres lindas niñas y después la joven pareja.

Once-ler ahora sí juraba que se había vuelto loco. Había olvidado por completo que tuvo una pequeña discusión con su madre acerca de la llegada de su tío Gru. No sabía que iba a llegar al día siguiente, ni mucho menos a medio día que era la hora de su descanso… bueno de fumar otro puro.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su "queridísimo" tío. Casi estaba a punto de llorar al recordar que cuando era un niño el hacía todo por humillarlo, así que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

― Tío Gru ―. Saludó Once-ler casi temblando, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Su tío se acercó a él lo más cerca posible mientras lo abrazaba como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño, casi estrangulándolo, pero él se reía a carcajadas mientras el joven Once-ler sólo se quejaba de dolor pero sin desvanecer esa sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría del coraje. ¿Y ahora qué?

― Sobrino ¿cuánto tiempo? Ahora eres más rico que yo. ― Trató de parecer gracioso, hablaba su tío con ese acento tan extraño que tenía.

― Sí, lo sé… ha pasado tiempo y que bueno que aún estés al pendiente de mí ―. Contestó Once-ler aún nervioso. Se sacudía su saco verde para desaparecer las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaron gracias al brusco abrazo de su tío, eso era molesto.

― No, eso no pasó. Pero en fin. ― dijo su tío sonriendo. ― Déjame presentarte a mi esposa…

¿Esposa? Once-ler aún se sorprendió más, jamás pensó que un hombre tan extraño como él tuviera una esposa, además era un tonto con las chicas y aparte grosero ¿qué lo hizo cambiar?

―… Ella es Lucy― dijo.

Once-ler sólo la saludó con la mano, y ella la aceptó con mucho gusto, parecía tímida, aun así le regaló una sonrisa muy carismática y sincera, la hacía ver más guapa de lo que era, y sin querer Once-ler también le sonrió pero esta vez con mucha amabilidad.

― Y ellas son mis hijas… Marco, Edith y Agnes. ― siguió presentando. Las tres pequeñas niñas estaban juntas y así como las presentó estaban paradas a un costado de su madre Lucy.

La cara de disgusto de Once-ler era más que evidente al ver a las tres niñas, sólo sonrió con la boca torcida, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, ya que por algo detestaba a los niños pequeños, aunque la mayor ya no se veía tan pequeña al menos tendría unos trece o doce años. De todos modos le incomodaba la idea de tener a tres niñas en su casa… en una casa muy cara, tan cara que casi le saca los dos ojos para poder pagarla.

De nuevo agitó la cabeza.

― Ok, ok. Tío, tienes una bonita familia pero necesito una respuesta. ― Trató de decir.

― Oh… Tú madre no te lo dijo. ― Gru adivinó. ― Sobrino, necesito de ti urgentemente.

Al decir "urgentemente" se refería a que era algo "urgente"… Gru, en sus… más de diez años jamás necesitó algo de la familia de Once-ler tan "urgentemente" así que probablemente se debía a algo totalmente extremo.

― ¿Tan urgente?― Preguntó Once-ler sin querer saber la respuesta.

― Así es… Once-ler, sé que ya eres totalmente responsable, y eso explica la casa y todo el dinero que has hecho gracias a tu esfuerzo… ― Espero ver la reacción de su sobrino y Gru continuó diciendo ―, y por eso te escogí a ti.

― ¿y bien? ― dijo arrastrando las palabras de la desesperación.

― Necesito que cuides a mis hijas.

Ya era bastante malo saber que había llegado su tío el más malo que tenía y fue muy cruel con él durante la infancia, y era aún peor saber que tuvo que viajar desde muy lejos para dar a donde estaba Once-ler sólo para que le cuidara a sus hijas ¿qué no pudo contratar a una niñera o qué? Estaba que se quemaba por dentro de puro coraje.

― ¿Qué? ― apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra de lo sorprendido que estaba.

Justo cuando Gru iba a dar una explicación más, se escuchó un jarrón caer y quebrarse, se había roto uno de los jarrones caros que Once-ler tenía por ahí, pero no se rompió por el aire, la pequeña Agnes y su hermana Edith lo habían tirado al suelo por accidente.

Once-ler y sus reacciones eran más que graciosas del coraje que tenía, no podía decirle que no a su tío Gru. De decirle no, traería consecuencias además su madre ya lo había comprometido desde antes pero nunca le dijo para qué. Ahora cómo podría desobedecerla.

Quería gritar y salir corriendo, no más bien, quería gritar y correr a la familia de su tío para que nunca jamás volvieran. Pero sólo se llevó las manos a la cara para estirársela y poder sacar poco del coraje y frustración… pero nada más, nada grave.

― Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo, sobrino. ― explicó Gru con voz suave, lo cual era totalmente extraño para Once-ler, y eso sonaba algo convincente.

Pensó, el joven pensó tanto que hasta había sudado, pero no sólo por eso sudó si no que ya le estaban colmando la paciencia las niñas, y lo peor es que ni el mayordomo que estaba ahí parado junto a la puerta, ni el tío Gru les decían nada, ni siquiera las retaban por las travesuras que estaban haciendo, ni la madre hacía nada, sólo jugaba con ellas como si fuera niña pequeña.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él?

― Está bien, está bien, está bien. ― Soltó por fin agitando las manos en el aire. ― Al menos dime ¿por qué?

― Bien. Lucy y yo tenemos una misión en Australia… y no sabíamos qué hacer con las niñas, llevarlas allá era un peligro para las tres… votamos por muchas opciones pero creo que la mejor fuiste tú y tu familia pero al parecer ellos tampoco se encuentran. ― Explicó lo más breve posible.

Se van lejos, muy lejos, lo cual indicaba más tiempo… mucho tiempo con tres niñas desconocidas que sólo hacían desorden junto con su madre, lo bueno que la madre se iría con Gru.

― ¿Australia? ¿Es enserio? Oh, lo siento, tío Gru pero creo que no puedo cuidarlas…

Once-ler sabía que su tío Gru ahora era un espía, y que siempre fue un buen inventor, ahora tenía armas que él mismo había fabricado que hacían mínimo daño pero aun así causaban dolor. No sólo estaba obligando a su sobrino a cuidar a sus hijas ahora también lo estaba amenazando con una de sus armas.

―… corrijo, digo que no podré cuidarlas si no… si no sé qué comen o qué hacen en la noche para dormir ― Mintió el chico sin dejar de ver el arma de su tío.

― Gracias, sobrino. Sabía que podía contar contigo. ― Gru de nuevo abrazó a Once-ler pero ahora solo de costado para poder apretarlo de nuevo. El chico sólo sonreía de nervios.

Era algo cruel lo que si tío le estaba obligando a hacer pero siempre fue así, de hecho ya tenía más de diez años sin verlo y eso le favoreció mucho ya que su mal trato ya no estaba y podía hacer lo que sea sin que nadie le dijera nada aparte de su madre, pero era su madre, su tío no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo sentir como un miserable.

Gru se despidió de las niñas depositándole un beso a cada una en la frente, Lucy hizo lo mismo pero ella agregó un abrazo. Las tres niñas se despidieron de sus padres agitando sus pequeñas manos en el aire, estaban bastante contentas a pesar de estar en la casa de un completo extraño. Once-ler sólo miró el arma de su tío Gru, lo amenazó de nuevo, dándole a entender que si algo salía mal, era arma le causaría mucho daño a su querido sobrino. Sonrió de nervios… y en cuanto cerró la puerta, todo era distinto.


End file.
